What We Hold Dear and Are Afraid to Lose
by mjf2468
Summary: Ra's al Ghul has issued a decree to Oliver Queen: face him in battle or blood will flow in the streets. What happens when Oliver faces him in battle? How does Team Arrow cope when they think Oliver's dead? Variation of "The Climb" and AU after it. Team Arrow expands to cope with new threats, including working with Malcolm Merlyn. Will they succeed in saving the world?
1. Chapter 1: The League challenge

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I do not.

**AN: This story is something I had started a few months ago when we received hints of what was going to happen in Arrow Season 3 episode 9. I have decided to continue with the AU despite the airing of the episode. Call it a variation. I have taken parts from the episode, but will also add and change. I also have decided to drop a few big plot twists and add a few of my own. Hope you will read it and enjoy! And of course reviews will be greatly appreciated!**

It was to be an ordinary night of patrolling for Oliver. Nothing life threatening. Nothing dangerous. He was alone because his other two teammates had other plans. Diggle was at home with Sara, because Lyla had been called into work at A.R.G.U.S for the evening. Roy was out of town for a rare visit with friends.

However, a lead on a man they had been attempting to track, a Chuck Reynolds, a suspect in a spree of burglaries in the Glades, came up. Looking at it as it flashed across her screen, Felicity debated for a moment about not telling Oliver. If she would not tell him, he would not attempt to take care of it on his own and she would not have to worry about him going out alone. However, they had been attempting to get this guy for way too long. She shook herself out of the temptation and placed the call to Oliver.

Oliver approached the abandoned warehouse on the other corner of the Glades. He was beginning to suspect it was a dead end, for it did not make sense for an ordinary burglar to hang out on this side of the Glades. Before entering the building, he again verified the address and information with Felicity one last time, and then slid into the building.

Oliver barely walked into the first third of the open room, when suddenly there were a dozen soldiers in the gear of the League of Assassins surrounding him. He attempted to fight his way out of the building, but with repeated punches he found himself collapsed on the floor. Rough hands gripped his arms, and pulled him to a standing position. Oliver looked up as Nyssa walked towards him.

"Nyssa, what is this all about?"

"My father has a message for you, Arrow." Nyssa took several steps toward Oliver. "You have exhausted my father's patience. You have forty-eight hours or the citizens of Starling will see what the League of Assassins is capable of."

"Forty-eight hours to do what?"

"To find Ta-er Sah-fer's killer. Or blood will flow in your streets."

"Why does he care?"

"Because you said you were going to take care of it. You have not. It is a matter of honor." A shadow crossed Nyssa's eyes. "At first, my father would not even honor her with the blood oath." Nyssa approached Oliver, and was only inches away from his face. "And then you decided to protect Malcolm Merlyn instead of allowing me to punish him."

"Like I have said, I do not believe he is responsible for Sara's death."

Anger flashed in her eyes. "I cannot understand why you continue to believe that man. He has no honor. My father wanted to wash his hands of this entire situation at first. But he decided you needed to learn a lesson."

"Why?"

"Because you attempted to defy the Devil's Head. The consequences need to be shown, as a matter of honor." Nyssa nodded at the two men, who released Oliver's arms. "I will contact you again when the forty-eight hour period has passed. If we do not get a satisfactory answer, we will kill fifty people a day in Starling until we do." Nyssa paused, looked away for a moment, then returned her gaze to Oliver. "For your sake, and the sake of your beloved city, I hope you will be successful and have an answer for us in the allotted time."

Oliver watched as Nyssa turned and left the warehouse, followed by her soldiers. His mind was as beaten as his body was. A sigh escaped his lips as he slowly left the warehouse and climbed onto his motorcycle to return to the foundry.

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

When he reached the foundry, Oliver slowly got off the motorcycle. He lost his balance and fell, landing on his side next to the cycle. He laid there for a moment, allowing the coolness of the pavement to soothe his aching muscles for a moment. Oliver told himself he needed to get up and face the fact of having to inform his teammates of the danger they were now in.

Oliver slowly opened the outer door after punching in the secret code. He was not looking forward to seeing the look on Felicity's face when she heard the news. As he made his way slowly down the stairs, feeling every step, Felicity rushed up to meet him. She put her slender arms around him to assist him down the rest of the stairs.

"What happened? Your comms cut out as soon as you entered the building." He could see her attempt to hide her concern. "You look like you were beaten up by a dozen henchmen."

"I was." Felicity gasped. "It was a trap. Reynolds was not there. Instead Nyssa and the League of Assassins were there."

"What? Did I hear you correctly? What the hell, Oliver, this was to be a quiet night." Diggle came around the corner and helped Felicity bring Oliver to the desk. "I would have found someone to take care of Sara otherwise."

"I certainly had not planned it to happen this way. We had no idea the League was in town." He looked at Diggle. "It was supposed to have been Reynolds there at the warehouse."

Diggle came around the desk and sat down next to Oliver. "Speaking of Sara, why are you here now?" Oliver asked Diggle.

"Lyla was home earlier than we had expected, and then Felicity called me when your comms went out. She sounded worried, so I came in." Digg looked at Oliver. "Quit stalling. What does the League want this time?"

Oliver took a deep breath and looked at his two teammates. "They are giving us forty-eight hours to find who killed Sara. Or else they will start killing fifty people a day in Starling until we find the killer."

A gasp escaped Felicity's lips. "But Oliver, we have been trying all along to find the killer…"

"I know." Oliver leaned back in his chair. "We will just work especially hard to see what we can find out."

Diggle attempted to maintain his usual calm, but found it difficult. "We're going to need a contingency plan."

Oliver's eyes widened in his 'I have no idea' look his team was very well acquainted with. "I don't have one."

Felicity and Diggle looked at one another. Oliver continued. "Let's not panic. Not yet. Let's just get started and see where it takes us."

Felicity pursed her lips together and turned back to her computers. She began to recheck all her scans, even though she doubted any new information would be forthcoming. Oliver watched her as she attempted to not say what was going through her mind. He waited for it, and he did not have to wait very long. A frustrated cry and the creaking of a chair sliding back interrupted the silence.

"Oliver, you know there is very little chance we will be able to find the killer in such a short time. I mean, we have been trying all these months, without any luck."

"I know Felicity, but I do not know what else to do." Oliver went to polish some arrowheads, while Felicity continued to check out her scans.

The quiet suddenly exploded with a scream from Felicity. "I got the results from Caitlin."

Diggle and Oliver gathered around her and watched as the email opened to reveal the results. "There must be some mistake," Felicity said quietly, eyes wide in shock.

"Who killed Sara, Felicity?"

Felicity swung to face Oliver. "You did."

Gasps escaped all their lips as Oliver's picture appeared on the screen.

Felicity turned to look at Oliver in shock. "How can the DNA be yours? There must be a mistake."

Oliver looked at Diggle. "You got any ideas? Because there is no way I was there. I was here in the foundry with the two of you the night Sara was killed." Oliver began to pace in front of the computers.

Felicity blew out a breath. "Whew. I forgot about that. We were all here, weren't we?" She reread the email again. "Caitlin apologized. She says she ran the results ten times…she knew we would all freak out about it."

Diggle leaned over to read the screen. "Caitlin says that twelve out of thirteen markers match. It is not a complete match. That means…"

"What are you saying, Diggle? You saying Thea did this?" Oliver combed his hands through his hair. "My parents are dead. I have no other siblings. That leaves only Thea." Oliver thought for a moment. "No. No way. It must be some sort of frame-up, because neither Thea nor I killed Sara." He let out a sigh. "And Thea…she is the kindest person I know. The sweetest heart. No way could she have done it. She loved Sara and Laurel as if they were her sisters."

Diggle rubbed his chin. "Who would be able to frame you for this?"

Oliver got up, grabbed his leather jacket from the chair, and headed to the stairs. "I have to get some air. It is getting late. Why don't both of you go home? We will discuss this tomorrow. Maybe I will have some insight into this."

Diggle and Felicity watched him leave in silence. Diggle got his coat, and came over to Felicity. He laid a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "He will be alright."

"I know. I don't think this is going to end well, though. Whoever could have planted Oliver's DNA…they have to be very smart."

Diggle stretched out his neck muscles, first to the right side, then the left. "Grab your coat. Let me walk you to your car, and let's worry about everything tomorrow."

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

Oliver walked the dark streets of Starling, deep in thought. Even though he had experienced the deepest darkest evil in the past seven years, especially when working with Amanda Waller, this current situation surpassed it all. Thinking about all he had heard about Ra's al Ghul, he marveled how he had originally believed it all to be exaggerated. No one could be that manipulative, that evil. However, he now had to admit, given the present circumstances, it was just possible that all of that paled in comparison with what apparently Ra's had planned for him. For his city.

It must have been Ra's behind Sara's murder. Even though he denied it to Nyssa, Ra's did have the motive and the opportunity to do it. Sara had told Oliver some stories about how Ra's had not approved the relationship she had with his younger daughter. To have killed her then to frame Oliver, must have been seen as removing two birds with one stone for Ra's. Nyssa had stated her father was not happy about Oliver's refusal to assist in the capturing of Merlyn. In framing Oliver, he would be removing Starling City's protector off the streets.

However, if Oliver was to be arrested for the murder, why hide the evidence and set it up that Oliver himself discovers it? If Ra's wanted him to be blamed, why hadn't there been any tips to the police before now? Instead, they were carrying out the charade of threatening them to solve the murder, when they know all along who did it.

If only they could know what Ra's was planning, but there wasn't enough time. The only thing Oliver could do was to have a meeting with one of the most dangerous men the world has ever known and try to reason with him. Oliver could only pray for the wisdom and strength to get through this threat that made battling Deathstroke and Merlyn look like a carnival ride.

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

The next morning, Felicity and Diggle were in the foundry waiting for Oliver to show up. They had received texts from him saying he would be there "later." Two hours later, they were still waiting for him.

"Should we be worried now? When should we start worrying? Should you go out looking for him?" Felicity could tell she was beginning to ramble, and was thankful when Diggle interrupted her.

"Felicity, it's okay. He is following some leads, he told me, and he will be here soon."

Then they heard his footsteps on the stairs. Felicity wanted to rush towards him, but she controlled herself. She didn't want to distract him. She also was afraid of what she was going to see when he looked into her eyes.

"So what have you figured out, Oliver?" Diggle asked.

"Did you come up with anything? What else is there? What can they expect from us? We have only been doing the most we can do all these months. How dare they treat us like this?"

Diggle touched her arm. Felicity stopped herself, and looked chagrined. "Sorry."

"I still do not know what his endgame is, but time is running out. For whatever reason, Ra's has forced our hand. I will meet them, tell them about the evidence, and…"

"And what, Oliver? Sacrifice yourself for the city? But why?" Felicity asked, fighting back tears.

"We don't know that. This will only be a meeting. We shall see what he has to say. Perhaps he will give us more time to find the real killer."

His teammates looked at him, the doubt on their faces. Oliver shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say. He was not ready to share everything he had processed last night. Not until after the meeting, at least.

"I have to do this. I have to face Ra's al Ghul. He wants Sara's killer, and all we have to give him is evidence showing that I did it. Or my sister." Unable to maintain eye contact with his team, Oliver looked down at his hands. "In this way, I can prevent the killing of innocent people. And keep Thea out of it. Hopefully this gives us the time to figure out what else to do."

"At least let Diggle and Roy go with you," Felicity pleaded.

"No, they said to come alone." Oliver bit back his other reason why he did not want his teammates to come along. He did not want to expose them to any more danger than what was necessary Even though he did not express this thought, he could tell Diggle at least knew he was thinking that. Diggle shook his head slightly, but did not say anything.

**AN: Next chapter, the meeting. I hope you have enjoyed this variation. We shall see where it goes. **


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Ra's al Ghul

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I do not.

**AN: Like I said in the previous chapter, I have changed some of the basic story, and twisted things around. For now, I have left out Merlyn's supposed framing of Thea. Some of the differences from the episode plot are what I think the writers left out, or didn't have time to explore due to time constraints. Some of this is to fix what I feel was wrong about the episode, or Oliver's motivations.**

Oliver went to meet Nyssa at the alley behind the building where they had previously met. The look on her face caused a rare chill to run down Oliver's back.

"Oliver."

"Nyssa."

"Thank you for meeting me."

"I didn't think I had a choice."

"No, you did not. My father is very serious. As you well know." With a nod of her head, she silently commanded him to follow her. They entered the building.

Suddenly, Oliver was surrounded by LOA soldiers, swords drawn. Several broke rank, and Ra's entered the circle to stand in front of Oliver. He nodded, and two men behind Oliver approached him. One of them placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder, applying a nerve block, which brought Oliver to his knees. His wrists were bound behind his back, and he was brought back to his feet.

"Mr. Queen, do you have the answer I requested?" Ra's asked in a most deceptively calm voice.

"Unfortunately, I do not. We haven't found concrete proof yet."

Nyssa asked, "So your answer to my father is no?"

Oliver straightened up a little more. "You must understand. We have been trying without success to find out for the past several months who killed Sara." Seeking out Nyssa, he continued. "Nyssa, you know what Sara meant to me, to my entire team. We want the answer as much as you do. All I am asking is for more time."

Nyssa said, giving Oliver a scornful look. "My father does not accept such an excuse. You have been too busy supposedly protecting your city instead of finding out who killed the woman you claim you loved."

Ra's stated, "My daughter is correct. I find your answer unsatisfactory. Sahib will begin tonight to exact the penalty against your city."

Oliver involuntarily took a step towards Ra's, intending to rush him despite his bound hands. Instead, he was grabbed and held by the two guards next to him. "You can't do that! It is not their fault. It is no one's fault except the murderer's."

"It does not matter." Ra's turned to leave.

"Wait. The only evidence we have been able to find so far is DNA from the arrows that killed Sara, and found only one match. Me."

Ra's turned back towards Oliver. He gave Oliver a skeptical look. "Really? You expect me to believe it was you?"

"Of course not. Obviously someone is attempting to frame me. That is why we need more time."

Nyssa approached Ra's. "Father, I do not think we have been given a satisfactory answer."

"Nyssa, Sara wouldn't want you to do this!" Oliver pleaded again.

"Sara is dead!" Nyssa cried out, her façade breaking. "How dare you to assume you know _anything_ of what she would want? You did not know her like I did!"

"Quiet!" the authoritative voice of Ra's al Ghul rang out. "Mr. Queen, I certainly sympathize with you. However, it is a matter of honor. Like my daughter explained, it is part of village tradition to exact blood for the betrayal, until the guilty one is brought forward." A thoughtful look crossed Ra's face. "Genetic markers, you said. Are you sure you were the only match? Usually genetic markers indicate blood family."

Oliver tried not to react, but the smallest flicker crossed his face as a chill went down his back.

Ra's approached Oliver and looked him in the eye. "Who are you protecting, Mr. Queen?"

Oliver looked straight ahead and said, "No one I know of." Oliver decided he wasn't going to be able to persuade the League to give them more time to investigate. And now, with that last statement, Ra's was dangerously close to figuring out about Thea. Unless he himself did indeed frame Oliver, and knew it all along.

Oliver closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath. "I once again ask for an extension. To do Sara justice."

Ra's shook his head. "I regret we cannot do that. Since you offer no one other than yourself as a possible guilty party, are you willing to accept punishment in lieu of your city?"

Oliver swallowed. There it is. Probably the reason for all these machinations, to set him up for a duel. To save his sister, he would have to take the blame.

"Yes. Yes I do." A moment of silence. "However, according to your tradition, I have the right to challenge you to a trial by combat."

"Are you aware of what you are saying?"

A small tremor passed through Oliver's body. He had faced many skilled fighters in his life, but no one like Ra's. Summoning all of his resolve, Oliver stated, "Yes, I am."

"You covet death that much?"

Oliver decided to not be provoked by the statement. Looking Ra's straight in the eye, he asked, "Do you accept?"

With a nod, Ra's acknowledged the challenge. "Oh yes. Sarab will now give you the necessary information. I will see you at the appointed time." He turned around and left, followed by all the guards and Nyssa. Maseo stayed behind. 

Oliver looked at the man who had once been his mentor, his friend. "Maseo…" Maseo shook his head, went behind Oliver, and untied his hands. He then returned to stand in front of Oliver.

"My name is Sarab," came his short reply.

"You told me once a man cannot live by two names."

"And I don't. Maseo is dead. I am all that's left. Sarab. A phantom."

Oliver could see the struggle within the man in front of him, the man who had been his friend was struggling to get out. However, the assassin won out. "When you face the demon, it will be my duty to bear witness. I have no desire to watch you die. Under our code, you have twelve hours to settle your affairs." Handing Oliver a piece of paper, he continued. "The thirteenth hour, be at this place. This location is consecrated ground for the league. A place for the settlement of blood debts. If one survives the climb." Maseo paused. "Come alone. Honor dictates you do not bring anyone with you. If anyone else is seen, the duel is called off and the blood debt will be satisfied with the killing of innocents."

Meeting his eyes, Oliver stated, "See you on the mountain." Turning, Oliver walked with his head high out of the alley.

Turning the corner, Oliver controlled his breathing, and reactions, until he was out of Maseo's sight. He then stopped, closed his eyes, and took several deep breaths. It was unbelievable he was in this position once again. However, he will do whatever he needed to keep his city, his friends, his family safe.

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

After Oliver left the foundry, Felicity looked at Diggle. "What do we actually know about this Ra's al Ghul? Has Oliver truly thought this all out?"

Diggle shook his head. "All I know is that there have been some awful tales told around Afghanistan I heard when I was there. To the point I wasn't sure they were true."

"I don't know why I didn't develop a dossier on him when Nyssa arrived in town. Guess there was too much other stuff happening." She turned to her computers. "I'm going to see what I can find before Oliver gets back."

Diggle watched the golden IT girl do her magic and couldn't help wondering how she was going to survive if Oliver did not. He shook himself out of the dark mood, and began to clean some of the handguns and check the other supplies. After forty minutes, he decided they both needed a change of scene. "Felicity, let's go get something to eat."

Felicity looked up, momentarily disoriented after being so involved in her research. "Oh, okay. But let's hurry up so we can get back here as soon as possible."

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

Oliver entered the foundry, wondering if it would indeed be the last time. He started packing his backpack, and included a packet of the herbs from the island. He gathered his winter jacket, his boots, and gloves.

He heard Diggle and Roy enter the foundry.

"Where is Felicity?"

"She got a call from Ray when we were at lunch, but she said she will be returning soon. So, what happened?"

"Ra's wants a fight."

Roy looked at his mentor. "You can't do this, Oliver. If you fight Ra's al Ghul, he will kill you."

"Not this time. He has other plans, I believe."

"Any idea what that might be, Oliver?" Diggle asked.

"No. There hasn't been enough time to figure it all out."

They were interrupted by the sound of heels on the stairs. The men took a collective breath as their favorite blonde tornado burst into the room.

Felicity stopped suddenly, looked at the three men, and sighed at the serious expressions on their faces. She swallowed deeply, and asked, "What did he say?" When silence met her question, she continued in a harsh tone. "He wants a fight, doesn't he?" Looking at Oliver directly, she stated more than asked, "You're going to fight him, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Where? Nanda Parbat?"

"No. At a neutral site." After pausing, Oliver continued in a fake, lighter voice "It'll be fine. I'll come back, and everyone will be okay."

"I wish you sounded more convincing."

Diggle approached his two teammates. "Oliver…"

"John, I have to do this."

"I know. I'd just rather die than let you go it alone."

"I have to do this alone, or else they proceed with the killings."

Diggle reached out his hand, which Oliver grasped and gave a hearty shake. "Be safe, man." Oliver grabbed him into a manly hug.

After letting go of Diggle, Oliver turned to Roy. "Take care of Thea."

"Always." Roy enveloped Oliver in a hug. They separated, and Roy turned away, hiding his face.

Diggle caught Roy's eye and nodded towards the stairs. "Let's give them have some space." Roy followed Diggle out of the room without further words.

Oliver continued to pack as Felicity gathered her thoughts. "I wish you wouldn't go, but I know you better. I'm not gonna ask you to stay."

"I appreciate that."

"But, do you really know what you are doing? I did some more research about this guy Ra's. Do you know they say he claims he is over 600 years old? That he has killed thousands of people? That he has never lost a fight?"

Oliver stopped packing and looked at the younger woman. He closed his eyes and tamped down the feelings threatening to engulf his being. He opened them and captured her eyes with his. "I know. I have heard. Whether those stories are true, I still have to face him. For Thea." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'd rather not, but I really haven't come up with any other plan. I thought about it all night…and have no other idea how to get out of this."

Felicity closed the distance between them and placed her hands on his arms. "I didn't mean to undermine your resolve. I should have known you knew all the information."

"I have never faced a rival like this, Felicity. He is the only name that makes hardened soldiers tremble. Years ago, in Hong Kong, they would only whisper his name. I had thought it was only an urban legend, until Sara came back with her stories."

"I wish you would take Roy and Diggle with you."

"If I do, it negates the agreement. People will die, and all of this would be in vain."

Felicity sighed. "We really have no choice, do we?"

Oliver shook his head sadly. "I better get going."

"There is one thing I need to ask you to do, and you're not going to want to," Felicity said.

Oliver gave her his special smile he had only for her, his eyes lighting up in the way she loved. "Well, if it's you asking, I'll do it," he said softly.

"Kill him. You have to kill Ra's al Ghul. This is a duel, Oliver, with one the most dangerous men that has ever walked the Earth." Felicity could not hide the sob in her voice.

"I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't think I can win."

"I don't doubt that." Felicity walked closer to Oliver. "I don't doubt that you _can_ beat him. I'm terrified that you _won't_ beat him, if it means killing him. Because that's not who you are anymore. I am so afraid that Ra's Al Ghul will use your humanity against you and beat you because of it." She worried her upper lip. "And that you won't come back to me."

Smiling through the hint of unshed tears, Oliver said. "Felicity, I honestly don't know if I'm a killer anymore, but I do know two things. The first is whoever I am, I'm someone who will do whatever, _whatever_, it takes to save my sister."

Oliver then pulled Felicity into his arms and kissed her on the forehead in a long, heart-tugging kiss. She could feel him tremble as he did this. Eyes closed, she breathed in his scent, savoring the closeness and wished with her whole heart they could stay that way forever. That she could ask him, no beg him, to stay.

Oliver pulled away and there was a slight but genuine smile on his face. He held her eyes for a long moment, unable to say everything in his heart, before he started to walk away.

"And the second thing? What is the second thing?" Felicity forced herself to ask.

"I love you," Oliver said, again meeting her eyes, before turning around with one last look at 'his girl'. He left the foundry without another word.

Felicity could not breathe. He had said those words in the same exact way he did the night at the mansion. With the same longing in his eyes. She wanted with every cell of her being to call him back, to rush into his arms and beg him not to go. The fact he told her he loved her, could only mean one thing. The same thing it meant the night of Slade's siege. A greater than normal chance he wouldn't return. It had looked so bleak then. Little had she known then they would be facing yet a greater threat now.

Suddenly Felicity's legs couldn't bear her weight and she slumped to the floor, no longer able to hold in her despair.

**AN: Next, the battle.**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle to the Death

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I do not, just the original ideas.

**AN: With the second part of this chapter we now are entering unknown territory with this story! (Meaning, at this time, I am not going by canon, because it has not been seen yet) Some stuff I hope we get to see on the show, some stuff I think we will see, and some stuff I know we will not get to see. So here we go.**

Leaving Felicity behind was the most difficult thing he had ever done. Every bit of his being had wanted to kiss Felicity one last time. A real, honest-to-goodness kiss. A mind-blowing kiss. If he had, though, he would not have left. Oliver hoped she knew that, knew he really loved her. Wanted a life with her. Would return to her, if at all possible.

Before leaving the Starling city limits, Oliver checked his belongings and clothes one last time, to make sure there were no trackers on him. No matter what happened, he did not want Felicity and Diggle involved. He did not trust them not to attempt to help.

Oliver had no difficulty in following the directions to the assigned meeting place. He stashed his motorcycle under some brush and looked up the mountain he was to climb in order to prove he was worthy to undergo the trial by battle. He closed his eyes and prepared himself mentally. He knew he was fighting for the right reasons, for his family and his city.

It was an arduous climb up the mountain, but not outside his capabilities. Supposedly Ra's was also making this climb, but on the other side. It was cold, rainy, with a touch of frost in the air. Oliver fleetingly wondered why the duel could not have taken place somewhere warmer, for he had heard Ra's had hideouts in other parts of the world as well.

He forced himself to climb, searching carefully for each handhold, each foothold. Because using gloves would have hindered his ability to grab each hold, bare fingers stretched out over the cold, dry ground. Bit by bit he made progress up the mountain, leaving all worries behind. Focusing on the job ahead. To defeat this foe, like he had done with every other person who had crossed his path before.

Reaching the top, he pulled himself up the rest of the way. Leaving his satchel and jacket at the end of the clearing, Oliver slowly walked over to the center of the clearing where Ra's, Nyssa and Maseo stood. Maseo met him and instructed him to take off his shirt. "It is tradition."

Oliver maintained eye contact with Maseo as he took off his shirt. Maseo motioned to the temporary wall of swords and commanded Oliver to choose his weapons. Oliver took a sword for each hand, and slowly walked towards Ra's and Nyssa in the middle of the clearing.

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

The audacity of the boy. Challenging _him_, the Devil's head, to a trial by combat and thinking he would win. Ra's smiled. He would take great delight in teaching the boy a lesson.

Ra's quietly watched as Oliver approached him on the mountaintop. "You've taken your last life," Oliver said, lifting his chin up slightly and looking Ra's directly in the eye.

"You have lived your last day." Taking a step back, he said to Nyssa, "We are ready."

Nyssa walked past Oliver on her way to join Maseo at the far edge of the fighting area. She stated quietly as she walked past, "I am envious of you. You will see her before I do."

Oliver had to school his features to prevent the little twinge threatening to cross his face. There was no place for fear in this battle.

Then he heard: "Fight me, boy."

Looking down at his rival's hands, Oliver did not see any weapons. "You're unarmed."

"I'll take your blades from you once you are through with them."

It was slight, but Ra's caught the slight tremble in Oliver's face. Yes, the boy thought he had a chance. How wrong he was.

Ra's signaled the beginning of the fight by throwing the first punch. Oliver then struck out with one of his blades. Ra's easily evaded the strike, as well as the next one after that, holding his hands behind his back. Oliver attempted to get a successful hit, but only managing to get a few scratches as he was not yet used to the swords.

Ra's then moved on the defensive and grabbed Oliver's arm, bending it backwards, causing Oliver to drop one of the swords. Ra's then kicked Oliver, forcing him backwards as he picked up the sword while Oliver regained his footing. Oliver again approached Ra's with renewed intent, but Ra's met each of Oliver's strikes with an equal strike.

Suddenly, Ra's found an opening and Oliver had a sword at his throat. Arm extended, Ra's slowly walked Oliver backwards closer to the mountain's edge. "You should take pride. You survived longer than most." Oliver caught him by surprise and knocked the sword out of Ra's hand. Before Oliver could relish victory, Ra's delivered a karate chop to Oliver's neck, hitting the vagus nerve and cutting off circulation. Ra's grabbed Oliver's sword out of his lax hand and sliced into Oliver's left side. Oliver fell to his knees, gasping for air, disoriented and unable to defend himself. Everything left his mind as his body struggled to breathe, his hands around his throat, helplessly clawing for air.

Ra's raised Oliver's head by his chin to look into his eyes. "Don't be afraid, my son. Death comes for us all. We can only evade it so long. Consider this an honorable exit."

Without preamble, Ra's thrust the sword completely into Oliver's right side, then quickly withdrew it. As life dimmed in Oliver's eyes, Ra's chanted in Arabic, "Forgive and have mercy upon him... Excuse him and pardon him... Make honorable his reception... Protect him from the punishment of the grave... And the torment of fire."

Ra's then deliberately pushed Oliver's body over the edge of the mountain with his foot. Oliver landed on a rock yards below. Ra's threw the sword into the rocky ground, the handle quivering, and walked away without another look. A sense of satisfaction flowed through Ra's; again he had been able to uphold the honor of his traditions. Ra's mourned the loss of such a talented young man, but for the sake of the world, he needed to die. Death must replace evil for a new good to flourish. And the Arrow was preventing him to do that in Starling. Now the rest of his plans could continue without further interruption.

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

Twilight approached as a figure clad all in black made his way to the body sprawled on the large rock. He had waited until the others had left the mountain, taking all evidence of the duel which had occurred, except for the body of the felled opponent.

The man checked for a pulse in the neck, and found none. He whistled, and two other men with a sled approached. They bundled the body onto it and went off into the approaching darkness.

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

Felicity slowly walked down the stairs of the foundry. It had been a very difficult forty-eight hours since Oliver left. At first, Felicity had accepted there might be a multitude of reasons for such a long silence. There might have been…complications. She just thought someone would have called them by now, with news one way or another.

She got to the bottom of the stairs, turned and gasped. Nyssa was there, surrounded by five LOA assassins.

Felicity turned around and began to run up the stairs. However, one of the assassins suddenly was there blocking her way, grabbed her by the arm and led her back towards Nyssa.

She looked at the group, who had lots of weapons. Sharp, pointy weapons. Which were all in sheaths at their sides, but still readily available.

"Felicity Smoak, MIT class of 2009."

Felicity squeaked out, "Nyssa al Ghul, heir to the demon." She took a big swallow and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oliver Queen is dead."

All Felicity could think to do, at that very moment, was to close her eyes. _Maybe if I close my eyes tight enough, I could hold myself together. Or maybe I can open them and they would not be here. Telling me…telling me…_

Opening her eyes and looking around the foundry, Felicity did not see what she expected to see after such a statement. "Where is he? Where is his…his body?"

"It was pushed off the mountaintop after my father ran him through with a sword."

Shaking off the assassin's hands, Felicity stormed towards Nyssa, her hands gesturing as she talked. "How dare you. How dare you come and just drop something like that and do not even bring his body home for his loved ones. Why did you come?" She threw up her hands and then pointed to the rest of the League. "Why bring them? What else are you planning on doing, now that Oliver is not here to stop you?"

Nyssa fixed a speculative look on the petite blonde IT girl. She had warned her father about the intelligence of the young woman in front of her but he still insisted on carrying out this plan. His newest plan to improve the world, this time starting in Starling City.

"I wanted to deliver the news in person. I am sorry. I know you loved him as much as I loved Ta-er Sah-fer."

Felicity felt her resolve crumbling into little bitsy pieces. "Get out. Now. Before I use my loud voice." She walked away, despite the fear she would be stabbed in the back by one of the assassins. Trying to restrain herself, she gave up and ran up the stairs, slammed the door, and headed towards her car. As she struggled to find her keys, Felicity gave up in despair and threw her purse on the ground. She then followed it, and sat there dissolved in tears.

"Felicity, what's wrong?" She then felt a sturdy arm around her shoulders. She opened her eyes to look into the concerned face of Diggle.

Felicity burrowed herself into his embrace, and attempted unsuccessfully to stop her crying. Diggle rocked her back and forth and made soothing circles on her back. He closed his eyes, afraid of what had brought this on. After some time, Felicity pulled herself away from the embrace and sniffed a few times.

"I'm sorry. If I had spoken up sooner, you may have been able to catch them yourself."

"Who?"

Felicity sniffed. "When I got to the foundry, Nyssa was there with six assassins."

"What?" Diggle was about to stand up, but Felicity grabbed him.

"Don't bother. I'm sure they are long gone."

Diggle closed his eyes. He felt as if he did not have to ask, but he knew he had to. He needed to hear the words as much as she needed to say them.

"What did she want?"

Felicity took in a long, calming breath and let it out slowly. "I am sure you can guess. She said Oliver is dead, and when I asked where was his body she said it was at the bottom of the mountain."

"Was that all she said?"

"Her actual words were 'It was pushed off the mountaintop after my father ran him through with a sword.' I then lost it, and yelled at her for not bringing him home to us."

"I am sorry, Felicity." Felicity was unclear whether the apology was for her having to face Nyssa alone, or because…Oliver was gone.

"I would think I would feel it," Felicity said, striking her breast. "In here. If he were really dead." Looking upwards, she continued. "I can't help but think he survived it somehow." Jumping up, she said, "In my research, I read about this thing Ra's supposedly has called a Lazarus Pit, which is how he has survived for centuries. Maybe…maybe that is why there was not a body to bring back to us."

Diggle shook his head sadly. "Felicity, this isn't like one of your TV shows. Things like that do not really exist."

Felicity worried her lip and looked at Diggle, pleading in her eyes. "I am not sure anymore. If Barry can be the Flash…if a super serum can give someone like Slade super strength…then I have to check it every possibility. Don't we owe Oliver that much?"

Diggle nodded, and guided her back to the foundry.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think! Like I say, now we are in unchartered territory, so we will have to see where it goes from here. **


	4. Chapter 4: Oliver: dead or alive?

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I do not, just the original ideas.

**AN: This is basically my first attempt writing an adventure story, so thank you for bearing up with me. I hope you let me know what you think of it. This story began as one version of what I think might happen when Arrow returns. However, I fear the Muse has other ideas and came up with this and the following chapters. Oh well. Please enjoy!**

In the cover of darkness, a figure approached the guard on duty in front of a nondescript building. Suddenly, the guard was taken out by a chokehold from behind. The figure then silently approached the other guard, who was on the other side of the building, and took him out the same way.

Surveying the area and being satisfied there were no other guards, the figure signaled two other men, who came out of hiding with a sled. One man uncovered the unconscious form on the sled, picked him up, and threw him over his shoulder. He carried the man into the building followed by the second man carrying two packages he retrieved from the side of the sled. The original figure in black looked furtively back and forth and followed them, ensuring no interruptions or surprises.

Contrasted with the outside appearances, the interior of the building was decorated to excess. The room itself was not furnished. Windows with floor-length red velvet drapes trimmed with gold covered the walls to the right and left. The carpet covering the floor was a thick and luxurious brown. A dark patterned rug led the way down the length of the room to a small set of stairs. Three steps led up to a platform where a huge tub sat. A greenish glow came off of it.

The two men stopped at the bottom of the stairs. The one carrying the unconscious man laid him on the floor and removed the blankets covering him. His companion opened one of the bags and removed two bundles of clothing. He threw one bundle to his companion, and they proceeded to put on jumpsuits, protective head and foot gear, and gloves. After they were covered, the two men then picked up the prone individual on the cot and carried him up the stairs. The unconscious man was lowered carefully into the tub. As the form sank into the greenish liquid, a slight hissing sound was heard. Time passed, when suddenly splashes of greenish liquid flew out everywhere. The two men jumped back from the tub, avoiding the liquid, as the man in the tub stood up with a roar.

Malcolm Merlyn entered the room, bow drawn, and released an arrow into the man. Oliver collapsed under the influence of the tranquilizer dart. The two men rushed to the tub and caught the collapsed man before he again sank into the tub, and took him out of the tub. They took towels out of the bag and rubbed Oliver dry. Taking out clean clothes, they dressed him in a simple shirt and trousers, then bundled him in several blankets. One man then threw Oliver over his shoulder and carried himself outside while the other man cleaned up the room, making sure they left no mark of their presence. Malcolm made sure everything was back in their original places, and they left the building.

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

For three days Merlyn watched over the unconscious man in the bed. Periods of deathly quiet were interrupted by bouts of manic behavior by Oliver. Spurred by his memories of the island, Oliver fought past enemies as well as new, imaginary ones. Merlyn had wisely handcuffed Oliver to the bed, unknowingly similar to how Oliver instructed Diggle to handcuff him to the medical table in the foundry when he was unconscious and injured.

Memories combined with nightmares continued to haunt Oliver as his mind fought off the insanity resulting from the stress of a body returning from the dead. Malcolm watched over the young man, making sure he didn't harm himself. Only part of him was protecting Oliver out of a sense of protecting a valuable asset. At times, Oliver's face took on a look as vulnerable as he had once worn as a child, and Merlyn found himself remembering those times when he would take care of him and Tommy when young. Wryly, he admitted to himself, those times were not as numerous as he now wished. However, he now had the opportunity to protect yet another child of his, and he was determined not to fail.

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

Slowly consciousness came back to the young man lying in the bed in the mountain cabin. As he stretched, pain shot through his back. His eyes shot open, and widened even more when they took in the man sitting in a chair across from the bed. He attempted to sit up and pain shot through him again, and he noted his hands were manacled to the sides of the bed.

"Merlyn." Oliver said through gritted teeth.

"Hello, Oliver. Glad you are feeling better."

Through chapped lips, Oliver managed a sarcastic reply. "I feel like I fell off a mountain."

"Yes, I can certainly believe that." Merlyn's lips curved upwards in a snarky smile. Oliver got the impression he was not in on an inside joke.

Suddenly, Oliver had a flash of memories and fully realized what had happened. The last memory he had was of….dying? How could he be here?

"Oh, you are now remembering. And wondering."

Oliver scanned as much of the room as he could from the bed for any possible threat. He was only slightly relieved to find no apparent immediate threat.

"I could have sworn I was dead."

"You were."

A look of puzzlement crossed Oliver's face. "So why am I not then?"

"I was able to sneak you into one of Ra's' Lazarus pits."

Oliver startled. He had only heard murmurings of such a thing over the years. To actually have someone claim he was alive because of it, was stupefying.

"Why, you might ask, would I help bring you back?" Malcolm gave Oliver one of his characteristic evil smiles.

"Yes, that would be one of the top questions I have. I also wonder how you are here in the first place."

"I suppose if I said my only intention was to save Thea's brother, you would not believe me."

"For some reason, no. You must have another reason. You have never been known to be totally altruistic."

"I am not surprised. Or hurt." Malcolm gave a saucy smile and leaned closer to the younger man lying on the bed. "I have to tell you, Oliver, you disappoint me."

Oliver wondered about the change in topic. "Oh really? Why is that?"

"I thought you would either beat Ra's in the duel, or come up with an idea to escape the punishment. Or your idiot friends would have come to your rescue."

"Are you saying you are responsible for me having to face Ra's? You set me up?" Anger shot through Oliver. He should have known Merlyn was behind all of this, even though they had ruled him out months earlier.

"No, Ra's did that all on his own, as I am sure you have already figured out. He set you up as Sara's murderer. But you do not know why."

"And you do?" Oliver wondered if he could believe Malcolm.

"Yes. I am sure you remember the megavirus Omega?"

Oliver gulped. He hadn't heard about the megavirus since his days in Hong Kong with Amanda. Luckily, with Maseo's help, they had prevented Chyna White from using Omega to gain world domination.

"I thought it had been destroyed," Oliver said cautiously. He was unsure as to how much he could trust Merlyn regarding this issue.

"Not completely. It took Ra's a while to reconstruct it with what was left, but indeed he has been able to do so. And since you are familiar with it, he thought he better take you out of the equation."

"Why did he use Sara? Why did she have to be killed?"

"Unfortunately she made the wrong choice to fall in love with his daughter. He never did like that. Sara wasn't worthy of the Daughter of the Demon. So he used Sara as a means in setting you up. More efficient that way, getting rid of two enemies with one act."

"So you saved me…."

"Because I need you to help me save our city. For my daughter, your sister."

Raising his right hand, handcuff clanging, Oliver asked, "This does not bode well for an equal partnership."

"Well, you see, Oliver, one of the side effects of using the Lazarus pit is temporary insanity. So to prevent harm to you or others I had to restrain you. You were out of it for three days."

"And now? I feel sane. Surely you have no more need for the handcuffs."

Malcolm grew pensive. "Hmm, can I trust you not to leave until we take care of Ra's?"

Fatigue hit Oliver out of the blue. He collapsed into the pillow and looked at the man across from him. What a mixed-up world it had suddenly become if he was to trust the man who once had been his enemy? How can he be sure Merlyn was not double-crossing him? He couldn't. He needed more time to think before he said anything more.

"At this point, I guess I really don't care. Unless you are willing to stop playing games and tell me the facts straight, I'm going to ask you to let me rest for now. I'll be better able to handle your games after I take a nap."

Malcolm gave a short laugh. "Yes, you do have a lot to think about. As well as getting more rest. You have been through quite a lot." Malcolm turned, and left the room, closing the door behind him. Oliver was not surprised to hear a key turn in the lock.

Despite his best intentions, Oliver could not fight off unconsciousness. As he drifted off to sleep, he began to catalogue all the confusing details that had occurred over the past week. He hoped his unconsciousness would be able to give him some answers to the mess he found himself in.

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

Felicity had spent the last two days researching all she could about Ra's al Ghul, his family and his history. She also attempted to trace his routes to see if she could gather any hints as to Oliver's location.

"Digg, I think I found him. I triangulated back flights from Nanda Parbat from two weeks ago until now, and found what I think was Ra's leaving Nanda Parbat a week ago." Felicity typed for a few more minutes, then interrupted the silence with a yelp and a fist bump. "Yes! He flew to a private air field in British Columbia."

Diggle didn't know what to say. He knew Felicity was having a difficult time processing Oliver's death, but he didn't feel right in stopping her attempts. However, he didn't expect her to find anything useful either.

Felicity was unnerved by his silence. "Diggle, we need to go get him, and we need to bring everyone we can with us."

"What do you mean, Felicity? We are not even sure he is there."

"I know, but if there is even a chance….I know how Oliver thinks, but I think we should bring Ray and Ted Grant with us. We need all the help we can get to defeat the League."

"You even hear yourself, Felicity? Why don't we just bring in ARGUS as well?"

Felicity missed the sarcasm. "No, they can be our back up. But I really think we can do this ourselves."

Diggle thought about it. He had his doubts, doubts about Oliver being alive, about reaching out to Parker and Grant. However, he knew she was probably right. What he had heard about Grant, he felt he could be depended upon in a fight. But Ray? With the suit? Well, he will have to trust Felicity on that one.

"Digg, you work out the details of our landing and reconnaissance, and I will talk with Ray and Ted."

"If I thought I could talk you out of this…"

"I know. But if I'm wrong, then no harm, right? If I'm right, and Oliver is still alive and needing our help, we need everyone on deck. For all he has done for us, for this city, Oliver deserves the best we can give."

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

Oliver woke up again, this time the room was empty. He looked at his wrists and discovered he was still cuffed to the bed. He was only partially surprised with this.

He felt a little more rested, but his head still hurt as he tried to process all the facts. So, Ra's wanted him out of the way because of his plan to begin renewing the world by using a supervirus Oliver was familiar with. He killed Oliver's friend to frame him into a fight with himself, which would presumably lead to his death.

A complicated way just to kill him. Why not just assassinate him instead of Sara? Or was it to get rid of Sara as well as making a point to his underlings? Oliver had basically called Ra's out with making that proclamation to Nyssa about protecting Merlyn. Which Oliver was beginning to deeply regret. For many reasons.

Oliver began to drift into sleep again as his mind struggled to put all the pieces together in this most confusing puzzle. When he thought it would make sense, he would remember another piece that would not fit into the hypothesis. Hopefully, in his next discussion with Merlyn more questions would be answered.

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

Ray was again looking at the final schematics of the A.T.O.M. suit when a blur of blonde hair came flying into the office.

"Ray, how would you like to put that suit to good use?"

"What? We have just put the finishing touches to the initial design."

"I know, but the Arrow needs our help." Felicity blurted out in her usual no brain-to-mouth filter mode.

"What has Oliver gotten into now?'' Ray asked, with a small smile.

Felicity startled, and gave a squawk. "Oliver? No, not Oliver. I did say, Arrow, didn't I? No, not Oliver. The Arrow." She attempted to regain control of her mouth and appear nonchalant. However, she felt as if she was failing. Miserably.

Ray went to Felicity and took her hand. "It took me long enough, I admit, but really, Felicity? How could I not figure out Oliver Queen is the Arrow?"

Eyes wide, Felicity asked, "You…you have not told anyone else, have you?"

"Of course not. Remember, I am good at keeping secrets."

Felicity smiled and nodded. "Okay, glad to hear it. So, are you willing to put the suit to an actual road test?"

"You don't know anything about me. How can you trust I have the skills needed to do this?"

Felicity looked sheepish. "I must say, I did check you out. Months ago. I must say I was surprised, but in another life, you were in the military. You were trained in fighting skills. I suspect you have kept them up, or else you wouldn't be considering using the suit yourself."

Ray was not surprised. Of course the computer expert in front of him vetted him. Just like he had checked her history out as well, before he had hired her.

"And you did say you wanted to use the suit to save the city. So let's first use it to save the city's protector."

**AN: Next up, Team Arrow to the rescue!**


	5. Chapter 5: Gathering the Team

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I do not, just the original ideas. I just wish I did.

**AN: Thank you so much for all the favs, follows and reviews! They sure make me happy. Here is the next chapter. Since it now looks like we won't be getting Ted Grant any more on the show, or at least not the way I thought they were going to use him, I'm happy I'm including him in this story. Enjoy this chapter. **

After leaving Ray, Felicity proceeded to the next item on the list: talking to Laurel and Ted. She took out her cell phone, called Laurel and asked for a lunch meeting with her and Ted. Laurel was somewhat surprised at the odd request, for why would Felicity want to talk to Ted, but Felicity told her it was Arrow business.

"Are you sure I should bring Ted? I mean, Oliver hasn't been too keen on allowing him into _the_ business." Laurel wasn't sure if she could be overheard so she was purposely vague.

"Um, yeah, um, Oliver changed his mind. So you'll be able to meet me at Anton's in an hour?"

Laurel agreed to the meeting, thinking Ted should be free to join them. She wondered why Felicity sounded so strange, but then again, Felicity was always a little….squirrely. When she reached him, Ted agreed to the lunch date, but understandably had questions as to the purpose of the meeting. Laurel wasn't sure what to say, so she only asked he do it as a favor to her. "We'll get answers from Felicity at the meeting."

When they arrived at the restaurant, Laurel and Ted were led to a small party room in the back, with Felicity anxiously waiting for them. Felicity looked across the table at them as they sat down. Only in _her _life would she be responsible for having such a conversation. It had been a lot easier sharing the secret with Barry last year. Unsure as to how to begin, Felicity's lack of filter took over, much to her chagrin. She had told herself she would break the news gently, but 'gently' was hardly ever in her wheelhouse of skills.

"Ted, I need to ask you a huge favor. I know you've retired the Wildcat, but I need it to come out of retirement. Actually, your city needs you to come out of retirement."

Ted looked at Laurel, surprised the Wildcat issue was coming out in front of her. "Umm, I don't know what you're talking about, Felicity."

"Time is of the essence, and I can't be… well, I just have to get everybody on board at once. So here goes. Ted, Laurel knows you're Wildcat. The Arrow told her. Laurel, we didn't tell you, but Oliver went to fight Ra's al Ghul, Nyssa's father, a week ago and he never came back."

"What do you mean?" Suddenly everything bad she had spoken to Oliver flashed through her mind. Laurel couldn't breathe. So close to losing Sara, now she's lost Oliver as well? Is _that_ what Felicity was trying to say? Oliver is now gone as well? Laurel forced herself to breathe several times, slowly, while she waited for Felicity's answer.

Felicity swallowed. "Ra's threatened fifty people would be killed in Starling City every day until…I mean, unless Oliver fought him. So he left to fight him at a secret location. We didn't hear from him at all. Nyssa told us two days ago Oliver was dead." Felicity silently said a prayer hoping Laurel would forgive her for leaving out the fact about Thea killing Sara if she ever found out. They just didn't have the time to deal with it at this time. Hopefully, they could address the issue at another time, because Laurel deserved the truth. Eventually. Not now, not yet.

Laurel thought she was used to Felicity's way of talking, but this took the cake. No build up?

"Felicity, why…"

"I know I am doing this all wrong. Damn my lack of mind to mouth filter. Even though Nyssa said he's dead, we think he's alive."

Ted felt like he was a tennis match, with his head bouncing back and forth between the two women. "What is all this? Who's this Rass? And why would an ex-billionaire go fight him?"

Felicity ignored the mispronunciation. "Ted, I know you don't know me very well, and I apologize. We just don't have much time." Felicity took in a breath. "Oliver is the Arrow."

"Felicity! It's not your secret to share," Laurel looked at Felicity in shock.

"Laurel, Oliver isn't here and he needs our help. We need all the help we can get."

Ted tried to wrap his head around all he was hearing, but he felt like he was going to explode. "Why do you think he's alive, when this Nyssa chick says he's dead?"

"We think he might be alive because Ra's is known to have what are called Lazarus Pits scattered around the world, which resurrect people from the dead."

Laurel looked at Felicity in scorn. "What, really? This isn't one of your Sci-Fi shows, Felicity."

"Why do people keep saying that to me?" Felicity sighed. "No, Nyssa didn't bring us Oliver's body. At the very least, I think we owe it to Oliver and Thea to bring his body home, _if_ he is dead. But if there's any chance whatsoever of him being alive...can't you see? We have to take it."

After meeting a stony look from Laurel, Felicity continued. "I know it sounds like science fiction, but there are a few more things you don't know about yet, Laurel, which would make you less skeptical about the possibility of Lazarus pits. Or other things."

Ted looked back and forth at the two women. In the months of getting to know Laurel, he discovered her to be interestingly complicated. The germ of suspicion there was more to her happened the first time he saw her interacting with the Arrow. He had bided his time in order to find out more about their relationship, but the opportunity hadn't happened. Until now, he guessed. Whether she was ready or not to tell him, and whether he was ready to hear it, he was hearing more than he ever thought possible.

And Felicity? Ted had only met her a few times through Laurel. He knew Felicity had once worked with Oliver, whom Laurel had also dated. He found her an interesting mix of clumsiness and intelligence, and was sure he wasn't the only one to think so.

Now, looking at these two women, he wondered if his life had just significantly changed. It was almost as if he actually felt Teutonic plates shifting, and he was now in a new universe. It wasn't as if his life was too quiet anyway, but….he sighed.

"What do you mean there are things I still don't know about? I thought you guys trusted me?" Laurel asked, trying not to sound hurt.

"We do, Laurel. It's just that there are some things which aren't just our secrets and it's why we haven't told you. Yet. But after this, there might not be. We just don't have the time to go into all that now."

Laurel rolled her eyes, and decided to let the subject drop for now. They had bigger issues to deal with.

"Anyway, what exactly are we going to do?" Ted asked.

"Oliver, foolish man he is, didn't leave us the coordinates of the fight. But I was able to figure it out. It is in British Columbia, Canada. So we need to go get him. If he's alive, we don't know if he's being held prisoner or what. So we need all the help we can get, Ted, and it's why you, as Wildcat, need to come with us."

"I retired for a reason."

"And that reason came after you, and Oliver saved you from him." Felicity sighed "I don't usually like using guilt, but I'm making an exception."

Ted couldn't stop himself from asking, "Laurel, have you always known Oliver was the Arrow?"

Laurel gave a little laugh. "No," she said, without hiding some bitterness. At his startled look, she said, "Don't ask, Ted." Ted raised his eyebrow at her, and Laurel shrugged. "I mean, some other time I'll explain more. Lots of water under the bridge. Many bridges, lot of water." At Felicity's look, she shrugged her shoulders. "Now I'm beginning to sound like you."

Felicity looked at her hands, which she was wringing, and then stopped the action. "I really wish we could do this differently, but time is of the essence, like I said. So, do you think you'll be ready to leave this evening?"

"I haven't agreed to go with you yet."

Felicity fixed her patented 'you've gotta be kidding me' look on Ted. "Please, Ted. The Arrow saved you. You need to help us. Please."

Ted looked into Felicity's blue eyes. _She certainly has a way about her._ He felt all his resistance disappear in those blue depths. "What are we doing exactly?" Ted asked.

"Diggle is planning the reconnaissance now, but basically I have tracked down where the duel took place. We will go there and find out what we can find out. Hopefully…well, we need to be prepared for anything. Either…retrieval, or hopefully rescue."

Laurel chose this moment to speak up. "I'm coming along too. Ted has been training me, and I have a costume ready."

"I don't know, Laurel…."

"You said you need all the help you can get."

"Oliver wouldn't allow it."

"Oliver isn't here right now, is he? You don't know me very well, but Oliver did. He always respected my opinions. I know I haven't always made the correct decisions in tense situations, but I promise I'll listen to you. I just want to help." She looked at Ted. "My training with Ted has taught me a lot about myself, and my impulsiveness. I think he would agree I've come a long way."

Ted nodded at Felicity, "Yes, she's improved. A lot. In her fighting, _and_ in listening to others." Laurel glared at Ted, and he smiled and shrugged. "Felicity, you said others. Like whom?"

"Diggle, Roy aka Arsenal, and Ray aka ATOM."

"Ray, who? Atom, what?"

Looking around to ensure they still had privacy, Felicity explained. "Ray Parker. I've been helping him create an exoskeleton as a means to fight crime. It hasn't exactly been tested in the field yet, but I'm confident enough in the preliminary testings it will be useful to us."

Laurel asked, "Another thing I wasn't aware of."

"Again, not exactly my secret to share. Oliver wasn't even aware of all of this…yet. However, I was going to tell him, once Ray had the suit done."

"Why is it called Atom?"

"It's an acronym for Advanced Technology Operating Mechanism. Something Ray came up with. He loves acronyms. Which you don't need to know, but anyhoo…3, 2, 1…"

"But what _is_ it?" Laurel asked, trying to rein in her impatience.

"He plans on placing many of the miniaturized computer innovations he has invented into the suit, to use in fighting criminals. It will have enhanced vision, hearing, bullet-proof armor, and lasers in the wrists. Among other things."

"Plans? He doesn't have it done yet?" Ted asked. He wasn't exactly thrilled with what he was hearing.

"Not quite, but enough so he can bring it along," Felicity said, forcing an enthusiastic smile.

Laurel gave Felicity a skeptical look. "Are you sure it's wise? Using something not completely ready to use?"

"Well, none of this is as I would like it. We haven't worked as a team in the field. Roy isn't used to being on his own. You aren't battle-tested. But Oliver needs us, and we need to go as soon as we can."

Laurel remained doubtful, but she wasn't going to let them leave on this half-baked scheme without her. Not if Oliver is in trouble. They may not be together any more, but she still cared about him deeply as a friend. Her respect for him had only tripled after she was convinced he was indeed the Arrow. Thanks to Slade.

Ted was rather doubtful as well, but no way was he going to allow some half-assed team go off on a fool's errand. Especially the fragile-looking blonde in front of him, who had grown on him tremendously during this last conversation.

Ted and Laurel looked at each other. Ted cocked an eyebrow at Laurel, and she nodded. "All right, Felicity. We will come with you. When are we leaving again, and what should we bring?"

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

Oliver watched as Malcolm enter his room. For the third day he had awakened, still chained to the bed. At mealtimes, Malcolm had unchained Oliver's left hand, and sat with him while he ate. It made for some uncomfortable meals, but Oliver could tell Malcolm didn't care.

"How are you feeling today, Oliver?" Malcolm asked as he sat in the chair next to Oliver's bed.

"Somewhat better than yesterday. When can we begin training?"

"Are you getting restless? You must be getting better, as the old saying goes, since you are restless." Oliver glared at Malcolm. "I suppose I have to trust you. We shall start this afternoon; we'll go outside and start with some basic exercises."

Oliver didn't answer. Malcolm didn't expect one. Oliver saw the wisdom in building up his strength before informing his team he's alive. In case, for whatever reason, Ra's ended up being tipped off about Oliver being alive, Oliver would be ready to battle him again. Oliver wasn't looking forward to facing Ra's again in battle, but he recognized the impossibility of avoiding it.

Oliver sensed Malcolm still had some doubts about his sincerity. "Yes, I won't try to leave or contact my team until we agree upon it. So, let's hurry up and get this training started so I get back to them as soon as I can."

**AN: Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
